


CHAINS OF DESTINY

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 1) [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Third Challenge</b><br/>The Chains That Bind Us.</p><p><b>Summary:</b> Merlin envies Kilgharrah's new found freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CHAINS OF DESTINY

** Characters/Pairings ** : Merlin, Kilgharrah 

** Rating/Warnings ** : K/G

 ** Genre: ** Gen

 ** Universe: ** canon

Heart of Camelot Third Challenge: The Chains That Bind Us 

** CHAINS OF DESTINY **

With a swing of the ancient sword, the dragon was free. Merlin watched as Kilgharrah rose up and out of the cave that had been his prison for years.

“It must be nice to be free.” Merlin said to himself. He sat for a moment and whispered words into his palm. The bright flicker of the magic flame lit up the sadness on his face. 

Merlin wondered if he would ever be free like the old dragon. He made a fist extinguishing the flame and walked back to serve Arthur. 

Destiny itself was a form of prison. He and Arthur were linked together through space and time. The unbreakable chains of destiny, he thought as he entered the chambers of the Crown Prince. 

Was there a way to break the bond? 

Merlin truly hoped not. 


End file.
